Dream Fairy
by elvesratakingme
Summary: Shinichi and Ran miss each other so much, they wish they could see each other just one more time, even if it be a dream. But what if this were to come true? flames welcome


**AN:** uh, hi. this is my second fanfic inwhich popped into my head when I was reading candyland's What You Wish For while at the same time listening to this weird fairy kind of music. so it mixes together. i just want you to know that this first part is basically completely based on the first chapter of candyland's fanfic, so don't give me any credit. don't worry, i asked her permission first, and she said yes.(and i am still recoverin from the shock)

just wanted to make sure you knew. uh, so i hope you like it. and be completely honest. if i want to get any better, than i'll have to learn to take some critizism too, right? anyway, i hope you like it. this is also my first time using japanese names so pleasebe patiant if i spell them wrong or something. happy reading!

**_Dream Fairy_**

Ran sat cross-legged upon her bed and stared out the window dreamily as thoughts of Shinichi went through her mind. Her chocolate brown hair lay limply across her back and shoulders while a deep sadness occupied her eyes. Eyes that wanted so longingly to see the one person she cared for in ways that could not be explained in a simple sentence. It probably could not be explained in a million sentences. This care she felt was a very special emotion in which you are lucky to feel these days.

She watched the sun disappear over the horizon just as the moon had risen to entertain the tired eyes of the night. The young girl sighed with a hollow tone, as if she were missing something in her life. Something vitally important.

She sighed absentmindedly again once the stars began to peek out from the dark canvas that engulfed the lightly colored sky. The city began to slow down from the day's harsh labor and prepared to go to sleep. Various children were brushing their teeth, women combing their hair, men slipping into pajamas. Even varied animals of the street had begun to calm themselves for the beckoning night.

Although everyone else in the city was beginning to wind down, Ran was not. On the contrary, she was wide awake, unfazed by the darkness that triggered the mechanism for sleep deep within our minds. This was because she was much too restless for sleep; especially at a time like this.

A time where she felt so desperately alone. Where she had no shoulder to cry upon, and would not need one if only he were there. No one to talk about the case they had recently cracked, or the excitement of tracking down the murderer, or all of the small details they saw so precisely while others could not. Excluding Heiji, of course. Ran even missed his ramblings of Conan Doyle; the famous author of Sherlock Holmes.

Speaking of Conan, Ran's thoughts suddenly leaped to the boy only a room away from her. She chuckled lightly as she remembered the small struggle she had encountered with him since it had become time for bed. Of course, he didn't put up too much of a fight, giving in quite easily.

Conan. Sometimes he seemed so mature for his age. So mature and so much like …. Like Shinichi that she sometimes believed it to be true. Of course, that was simply because she missed Shinichi so much. The boy she considered a little brother _couldn't_ be Shinichi. It was impossible!

Ran's eyes suddenly brightened ever so slightly when she noticed a shooting star cut through the sky. The memories of when she was a child entered her mind, and she remembered the stories of shooting stars and how they could grant and kind of wish.

_Hey, why not?_ Ran thought nonchalantly, and decided to take a chance. She got inched a bit closer to the window, now sitting on her knees, and looked up at the star with eyes that just barely dared to hold hope. She closed her eyes dreamily.

"I wish …. I wish I could see Shinichi again, even if it only be in my dreams. I wish I could see him again, just this once." She opened her eyes just as the star disappeared from sight.

Her heart sunk as she faced reality, knowing that was foolish to think that her desire would actually come true. She yawned as a sudden sleepiness washed over her gently. She was a bit surprised at first, but gave in instantly, and fell into a dream she never thought she could fall into.

-

Conan, a.k.a, Shinichi, lay upon the pillow that Ran had lent to him so long ago; his hands tucked beneath his head, and watched the stars outside the window. He sorrowfully thought about his situation with Ran as the moonlight beamed into the room.

If only he could tell her the truth somehow. These thoughts had just recently been brought back up to the surface from within his mind when Ran had picked up the phone and thought it was Shinichi calling. There had been a spark that entered her deaden eyes that made her look like her old self, before all this had happened. Of course, it wasn't him, but someone that had dialed the wrong number. Apparently, for a moment, it had sounded like him.

Conan never realized before just how much life returned to her eyes every time she had heard his voice. Well, now he knew, and it tore him apart from the inside out.

Conan's thoughts were put to a halt when a shooting star went sailing through the sky. Conan smiled to himself as he remembered how Ran was always talking about shooting star granting wishes when they were _both_ children, and on purpose. It was a small phase she went through that lasted, maybe, a month. She'd stay out at night, wishing on all of the shooting stars she could find.

Conan got up from his position and leaned on the windowsill. He knew it was crazy, but it reminded him of the times when he was able to be with Ran, not Conan, but him. So, he decided to do what she probably would have done: he was going to make a wish. He sighed a bit mournfully and looked up at the star with eyes that were slightly hopeful for no particular reason.

"I wish …." He trailed off, chuckling at what he was about to do. It was most likely the stupidest thing he ever attempted, yet he did it anyway, for Ran.

" ….. I wish that I could see Ran as me again. So that she could be happy, even if it were only for a little while." He heard no reply, and didn't expect one either.

Drowsiness began to take over him quite suddenly. A gentle and caressing sort of sleepiness that beckoned him to bed. He gave in after a minute or two, and found himself falling into a dream like no other.

A dream both him and Ran would remember for the rest of their lives. Thanks to a certain someone who had been watching them and heard their wishes.

-

**AN: **so, what'd you think? it sucked, didn't it? i'll update as soon as possible, but only if you want me to, of course. thank you again candyland!


End file.
